Fate
by WiseDraco
Summary: Why is Fate so cruel to Draco? Can he never catch a break? This is slash...don't like don't read it...please review if you like and read it!


Why is it that?

You're always reminded of things

That you don't want to be reminded of

At _the_ worst possible time?

Is it that Fate?

Somehow decides

That in the moment you are lonely

You _have_ to see

A Happy Couple

Or The world will come to a grinding halt

And get thrown into the ninth circle of hell?

(Because Merlin knows the universe _has_ most definitely betrayed you)

Or when you desire something

In such a way

That you would give your left hand for it

And yet you know

That there is something

Something blocking you

From taking that one thing

You would give your left hand for

And the only thing obscuring you

Is in the form

Of some little red-haired girl

With a laugh like a Baboon during mating season.

(That and six years of feuding that you should have given up five years and 364 days ago.)

And so

Because of you idiotic mouth

And _your_ need to please a Mad Man who served an even Madder one

You continued to run your chances with _Him_ straight into the ground.

And Fate…Stupid Bitch it is

Continues to flaunt

What you can't have

Right in front of you.

You can't sleep anymore.

Not any form of passable sleep anyway.

You lie there

Caught in-between that

Half-awake

Half-asleep

Dream like state

Until morning breaks through

And it's happy little sunshine rays

Dance across your eyelids,

And make you want to scream

And tell the whole bloody world

To just

_Fuck off_.

Once again,

You're thrust into the mindless drawl

Of yet another lecture

About something

You could give _less_ then a shit about

But you listen,

Because it's expected

And you refuse

To listen

To that voice inside your head saying that

_Listening_ to what you are _supposed_ to do

Got you _in_ this confounded predicament in the first place.

You do your work,

Everyday

Just like always

And

-Just like always-

You get an O

So it's not that your grades

Or your classes

Or any of your so called "_relationships_" have failed

Oh no

It's only your mental health

Nothing of any grand importance.

And for a moment,

A crazy moment

You ponder the idea that perhaps if you grades did suffer

Or the "_relationships_",

God…or whatever deity,

Would just give you a fucking break

And give you what you want most

_Him._

But no,

There's Fate

Flaunting its skinny little arse

And stupid red hair

And _Him_

With his green _green_ eyes

And thick dark hair

And that beautiful half-crooked smile

That he is favoring you with

Right in this moment,

And all you can think to do is sneer back

The smile is gone,

And so is his glance

And you swear that if you had a bazooka br 

(Some large Muggle _gun_ capable of blowing things to pieces)

You would blow your brains out right now

Because Merlin knows

_Your_ not using them.

So your head drops

Conking on the table

Effectively making you feel like an even greater idiot

When Theo asks the oh so brilliant question,

"Did that hurt?"

And now suddenly you wish you had that bazooka again

But for a different person

_Not _a different reason.

You throw a curse and snatch up you bag

Banging out of the Great Hall

Just so everyone is clear on how very _pissed_ you are.

At your idiocy

At Nott's

It doesn't matter

It has something to do with _someone's_ idiocy

And that's reason enough in itself to be pissed.

Like some great baffoon

You storm out into the pouring rain

Knowing no one will follow you

Whether it's because they are to scared,

Or just don't give a damn

You're not sure

But you're betting on the latter.

"Why is it always fucking raining?!"

You scream at the clouds

At God

At whatever _might_ be listening

Because maybe, just _maybe,_

You can have an answer to _that_ question

_Because_ Merlin knows you can't get a straight answer out of Fate

As to why it is _such_ a bitch.

And just _why_ you can't stop being a prick

And tell the boy wonder

You think he _is_ in fact wonderful

That you notice sometimes when he is in a crowded room

He looks so lonely.

That his scar doesn't define who he is

_He_ defines _It_

And that you wish for one single moment in your life

You could wrap your arms around those strong shoulders

And tuck into each other's necks

And hide away.

"What the fuck is your problem Malfoy?!"

You freeze

-As if this day hadn't gone brilliantly enough already.-

And turn

There he is

In all his wet clothed glory

Rain splattered glasses that you a certain he can't see out of

But he won't look away from you

And holymotherofeverythingholy

Nothing _Nothing_ makes you burn more then he does.

Not One

Blasted

Thing.

"I don't have a problem Potter!"

You scream out, over the thunder clapping over you both.

"The fuck you don't!"

And he's in front of you now,

Shirt stretched tight across muscles

Flashing jewel eyes

Chest heaving

"Okay fine I do!" You scream, yet again,

He's taken aback by your conformation

But quickly resumes his ever present unknowingly cocky stance,

"Well fix it!"

"I can't!"

"Why the fuck not?!"

A flash above you both,

It glints off his eye glasses and you growl in frustration,

Rushing forward and tearing them off his face tossing them across the lawn.

"Because! It's not a problem I can just _fix_!"

You continue

As if you did not just throw away the only means of the man you loves sight

Again, he is taken aback

And now he is staring at you, unblinkingly

"Why can't you fix it?" he asks,

In a way that could be considered soft

If it wasn't for his need to shout over the boom of thunder.

And suddenly you are crying,

But are certain

That the blind bastard can't see it

Because of all the rain,

"Because…because I just can't you damn nimrod!"

That's yelled,

He's closer now,

"Can I help?"

He offers

And it's so completely

_Ridiculously_

Perfect,

More tears come,

"No you can't Harry! Just stay away!"

And suddenly he's so close to you,

So very close

You could reach out and touch his face,

But…wait,

He's touching yours

And pulling you in gently

"I want to help you Draco."

And his mouth is on yours, devouring, _consuming_, lavishing and tasting.

A sob bubbles up,

The relief is so sudden

And the joy…oh the joy

More warm tears slip down your cheeks.

His hands, those beautiful hands,

They cradle your face,

And deepen the kiss

A sweet plunge of wet warmth into yours

Flavor explodes

And your arms snake through and grip around his neck

Pulling you impossibly closer

And you swear,

By everything one man can swear by that

Your very

_Soul_ smiles.

He pulls back,

And you let him,

Despite the aching to keep him there forever,

Pressed against you

Like he was made for it

Because you are certain you are

"Ginny pays attention to what goes on around her you know."

Your heart stops,

What does that mean?

"She figure out you liked me you know…and has been pushing me to tell you that…

That I think…"

He trails off,

"That me what?"

You nearly scream,

Takes a breath

"That I love you Draco Malfoy."

Your stomach bottoms,

Your throat goes dry

And your heart is pounding so hard you are sure that the people in Nigeria can hear It.

"Ginny told you to tell me that?"

You whisper,

Begging that it's true

He nods, biting his lip

And you shoot forward and press another kiss to that gorgeous full mouth

Whispering your response of,

"I love you too."

And you silently thank Fate,

For it's skinny arse

And stupid baboon laugh.


End file.
